


He Who Waits Looses

by vindiya



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan's internal monologue on Audrey dating Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Who Waits Looses

He was betrayed.

This one person that he could count on always being around was not longer so close.

He was betrayed.

Audrey Parker the only person in the world he could feel was with another man. He was angry; but mostly he was hurt. He trusted her with his life and well-being and she picked another. Not that getting involved with one’s partner was wise, but _he could feel her_. That had to mean something somewhere in the cosmic scheme of things.

It all boiled down to frustration – with himself. Puppy dog looks and wishful thinking only got him so far. If he didn’t like her dating someone else then maybe it was time he found some courage and made a move. It was starting to look likes his secret affections weren’t so secret if Vince and Dave’s cracks meant anything.

This was his fault.


End file.
